


eliminate the competition

by ConvenientAlias



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [3]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/pseuds/ConvenientAlias
Summary: Carlotta wants to take Christine Daae out of the running.





	eliminate the competition

Carlotta’s tried everything at this point. Snuck odd concoctions into Christine’s soothing tea to ruin her voice. Sabotaged Christine’s reputation around the opera house, tried to make her move to another city. She’s even spread the rumor that Christine was together with the Vicomte, and encouraged the two to really get together. Nothing seemed to work.

Her final scheme is trying to convince the Phantom to woo her. This one seems to be working all right. It might end in Christine and the Phantom getting together, or it might end with the Phantom becoming Christine’s enemy. Either way, it would equally please Carlotta.

Except.

“I know what you’ve been plotting,” Meg says to her, the evening after the Phantom woos Christine at the masquerade. “The Phantom’s newfound interest in Christine–that’s you, isn’t it?”

“I cannot be held responsible for the actions of a Phantom.”

“They say he listens to you. He doesn’t like you, but he listens. What did you do? Trigger his protective instincts? Or did you try to make him jealous?”

“I wouldn’t do anything to make the Phantom invested in your Miss Daae,” Carlotta says haughtily. “Why would I want to contribute to her success? You know I hate the girl.”

“Yes, and I also know why.”

“Because she’s a little chit.”

“Because for some reason you think I’m interested in her.” Meg flings out her arms, exasperated. “How many times will I have to tell you that’s not true?”

Carlotta laughs. Yes, Meg has sworn she only loves Carlotta before. Has sworn she and Christine are only friends (if close ones, if intimate ones) and that what she feels for Christine is  _different_. But Carlotta isn’t blind. She’s seen how Meg and Christine looks at each other. What matter if Christine doesn’t love Meg back, if the love remains unconsumnated? Carlotta’s jealousy remains as great either way.

“You’ve gone too far now,” Meg says. “The Phantom is dangerous. Call him off.”

“I did nothing to influence him in the first place. You’re imagining things.” Carlotta puts a hand on Meg’s arm. “Calm down. I’ll get you something to drink.”

“No. I’m leaving.” Meg turns away. “Fix this. And stop harrassing her. Or you and I are done.”

Long after she leaves, Carlotta sits at her dressing table, thinking. What then, should she worship at Miss Daae’s throne like all the others? Let her steal the love of the crowd and slowly steal Meg away too? No. She can’t do that. She must continue down the path she has started on.

Only she begins to wonder if she will lose Meg either way.


End file.
